The Move That Changed My Life
by WriterKid0204
Summary: Mainly Liley. In The 1st couple chapters its Miley/OC. Its about how Miley finds out she's moving 2 satifsy her East Coast Fans. Summary is suckier than story may seem. Rated M 4 a reason. If you dont like girl on girl dont read! R&R PLEASE Mileys POV
1. Chapters 1 thru 5

Basically this story starts off by Miley finding out she is moving. Right now the idea just sinks into her head and she is realizing everything and everyone she will be missing. Ok so story time.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing

Miley's POV

I sat on my bed as I let me tears roll down my cheek. " Two weeks from Sunday" I thought to myself. I was startled by a knock at my door. It was my boyfriend Matthew. As he sat on my bed I could smell his cologne. Intimately Beckham. We had gone to the mall a while ago and got matching ones. (A/N I love this cologne. My best friend and I went to the mall and bought matching ones so yeah) His concerned expression was growing.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked as his hand rubbed my back. He knew how much that comforted me.

"Nothing, don't worry I'm fine" I partly sniffled in as I moved closer to him. I lied and he knew it. That was the thing I loved/hated about him. He always knew when something was wrong even thou I hadn't said a word.

"Miles you're lying and I know it" he chuckled. You see. What a good guy

" Ok here it goes…" I said in a soft tone."…. You see…my dad's new job…. just became really big in the New York area." Ok so that wasn't a total lie. Really my Hannah career had been requested to do more than just the Malibu area and I had to move myself (and Daddy and Jackson) to New York. So it wasn't really a lie because his job was to be Hannah's manager. " SowehavetomovetoNewYork"(if you can't read that it says so we have to move to New York) I quickly said hoping he didn't catch it.

"WHAT?" he yelled

Shit I guess he did hear that. "I leave in two weeks on Sunday." I told him. (FYI it was Thursday!) To my surprise I didn't hear him speak. He pulled me close to him and he did the strangest thing…he cried. Never in all our 6-month relationship have I ever seem him cry or show any sorrow of emotion. "Matthew?" I asked. I didn't hear anything so I tried again. "Mattie?" again nothing. " Matt I know your taking this hard but th-" Before I could finish my sentence I was attacked by his lips. It was the most passionate kiss I had ever experienced. I moaned in delight and he did as well. I didn't pull away but before I knew it we fell back on my bed. Thank God dad isn't home. I knew where this was going.

Even thou I was a virgin, we were still completely alone, and he is totally hot, but I don't think that I want my first time to be because I'm leaving. I mean we still have time for that. Two weeks. Plus it was Matt's first time also. I pulled away and broke the kiss before we did anything we would regret. My heart was racing and we both were panting. I was breathing irregularly and my chest moved up and at different speeds. He was about to kiss me again when I moved out of the way. He looked confused.

"Why did you pull away?" he asked. Hell even I wanted the answer to that question. I thought quickly getting back into reality.

" If we kept kissing we would avoid talking about what needs to be talked about" I firmly said.

" And what's that?" he asked. God he is so clueless. Sometimes I think him and Lily are related.

" I just told you I'm moving to New York, never coming back, you cried, then kissed me. What should I say to that?" I asked confused

" Listen Miles, you know I love you but how am I supposed to handle something like this? The love of my life is moving away across the country and I'll never be able to see her again. What am I supposed to do?" he asked. I ask myself those same questions.

" I don't know ok. I love you so much and it kills me I'll never see you again," I practically cried ", but there's no way I can change anything. If I could you know I would." Ok this time it was an actual lie. I could change it. If I stopped being Hannah Montana. I never would have to move and I could stay here but Hannah is my life. Being a singer is my dream. I love him but I can't give up my dream for him.

" I know what we should do." he said. Wow at least one of us has the answers. And at that moment he kissed me again. I felt like I was flying.

" Oh fuck!" I moaned and his tongue just plunged into my mouth with out asking I might add. This has to stop. I couldn't bring myself to pull away. It felt so good. Before I knew it his hands were sliding up my shirt. Before they reached my breasts I snapped into reality and moved away. Not now. It isn't the time. " Is this your solution for everything?" I said between pants

" No" he chuckled " what I meant was…well…. uhm…I think I'm ready Miles. I mean I think _we_ are ready." He said non-jokingly.

" You can't be serious? And since when do you make my decisions for me?" I asked. I wasn't pissed and he knew it. His expression went from happy to confused.

" Yeah I am. Miley I love you and if we are only going to be together for only two more weeks we might as well spend the _ultimate_ time together," he said wiggling his eyebrows. I couldn't help but laugh.

" Are you sure because I don't want to do anything you don't want to. And I don't want you to regret anything." Ok I was just aware of how much I sounded like a really nice guy saying this to his nervous girlfriend. I guess he noticed it too and laughed.

" Miley I am so ready for this." He replied. " So when should we do it" I chuckled at his attempt to sound mature.

" Well in like a few minutes I have to go to Oliver's and tell him about New York. Then later I have to go to Lily's and tell her. And Sunday I have plans. Oh but next weekend my Dad and Jackson are flying down to look at our new house. So how about Saturday?"

" I'm free" he said quickly " How about we make it the whole weekend" again with those damn eyebrows.

I giggled, " Ok that's fine. I have to go now actually so _I _will see _you_ at school on Monday." He pulled me in for the last famous kiss of the day. He then left as I went to Oliver's. God I hope he won't take it badly

**OK END OF CHAPTER 1. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT SO FAR!**

Chapter 2

Miley's POV

Ok so I'm on my way to Oliver's wondering how I'm going to tell him. Ha the goof will probably faint when I tell him. The memory of when I told him I was Hannah came to my mind (A/N there's no flash back) I reach his house and rang his bell. ( Haha the song that has the words RING MY BEEEELLLLLL BELL BELL RING MY BELL just came in my head) His mother answers the door.

"OLIVER!" she yelled in her manly tone. "MILEY IS HERE!" damn my ears hurt.

As Oliver reached the door his face had an expression of embarrassment on it. What a donut.

"Hey Ollie" I said perky. Hmm why was I perky? I don't remember.

" Hey Miles come on up" I guess his mother's manly tone embarrassed him. O well. I went on up to his room, took a deep breath and spoke.

"Oliver we need to talk" he was confused

" About what?" ugh he was going to drag this out so I might as well go on with it.

" Hannah (him knowing my secret) has been requested to move to the New York area to do her concerts. The media and people say that not everyone can come up as far as Malibu so I will have to relocate." His confused look was still there "O I'm permanently moving to New York you donut!" confusion had been taken over by shock and sadness

" But Miley I'm going to miss you, and no one makes pancakes like your dad, and I'll never get to be Mike Stanley the Third again (his fake name like Lola), and me and Jackson are never going to be able to play video games again, and-…" he was interrupted with tap to the forehead

"OUCH" he yelped. O how that will never not be funny.

" Stop rambling for five seconds" I stopped talking when I saw a weird expression on his face. "Your really counting aren't you?"

" Maybe" he said sheepishly

" Ok just focus and don't hurt yourself. I have to move to New York. I can't change anything" I felt horrible. I gave him the same change crap I gave to Matt. I could change it and Oliver knew it. But unlike Matt, Oliver knew how important Hannah is to me.

" I know. Well I mean you could change it but Hannah is too important. Plus I love her songs" he said trying to lighten up the mood. The truth was no one could lighten up the mood. And the worst hasn't even come yet. I still had to tell Lily.

" How are you going to tell Lily" damn he could read my mind.

" I don't know. Lily has been my best friend forever. Her response means the most to me. I am going to miss you guys so much." I think I made him cry because I heard a weird noise come from his mouth. " Oliver are you crying?" as soon as I asked I saw him jerk his body away from my direction.

" NO! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT?" awww I felt really bad now.

" Oh Oliver don't cry then I will cry." I begged

" Good you'll deserve it for leaving me" he said trying to sound angry. It wasn't working because soon enough he was laughing and crying. And soon enough so was I. When we finally stopped I pondered.

" What are you thinking about?" he asked. I couldn't speak I was too deep in thought.

After a while all I could say was… " Lily".

He nodded his head and told me I better get to her house. I asked if we were still on for final Friday night plans in two weeks (since I already booked up next weekend…wink). He said yes and I left for Lily's. O shit this was going to be tougher than I thought.

**OK SO I NO THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SHORTER BUT GUSY HAVE TO DEAL. ANWAY REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE. THANKS GUYS ILL HAVE THE NEXY CHAPUTER UP…ACTUALLY IM WRITING BEFORE I POST THIS ONE SO DON'T WORRY AND BE HAPPY. LOL**

Chapter 3

" Ok Miley you can do this. Don't worry. It's just your best friend in the entire world so don't panic." I said to myself as I panicked my way to Lily's. 'She's my best friend and she means everything to me. How am I going to do this' I asked myself. I knocked on Lily's door hoping she wouldn't be home. I heard the door creek. Damnit I guess she's home. As the person behind the door opened it I was hoping this sudden speech would come to me so I could put this in the nicest way possible.

"Hi Ms. Truscott. Is Lily home" I asked quietly.

" She's in her room," she said slowly, "are you ok Miley?" asked

" What oh me just fine. Top of the morning. Why wouldn't I be? Why do you know something?!?!?!?!" I rambled. I have got to stop doing that.

" No I just…uhm yea ok Lily is in her room. You know where it is." She replied curiously.

" O yeah thanks Ms. Truscott." And all she did was smile. As I went up to Lily's room I was pondering about how this should go down. Should I just tell her I'm moving then run for my life? Should I beat around the bush and tell her without really telling her? O I don't know.

" Hi Hi" Lily said perky. "What's up Miles?" She seemed happy but I knew she was hiding something. I'll ask AFTER I tell her about New York.

" Lily," I said slowly, "we should talk." She didn't say a word. She didn't even have a confused look on her face. "You see the truth is I'm..." but before I could speak she spoke.

"Moving?" she asked with a sad tone in her voice. I had a confused look on my face.

" How'd you know?" I asked

" Ollie told me. He said it might be easier for me to handle it if he told me ahead of time" she again said sadly. " I think it was better that way." She said now almost tearing.

" Lily I'm so sorry. I'm going to miss you so much." I said now tearing. " Its just Hannah is being asked to relocate and I couldn't say no. You know how important singing is to me. It's the only thing that still connects me to my mother." I was now fully crying. As was Lily.

"I know Miles but you're my best friend. How am I going to get thru things without you?" she said as she bawled her eyes out. " We'll find a way Lil I promise. Hey at least I can fly down on weekends if I don't have a Hannah Concert. And I could get you and Ollie to fly down for some concerts. Free of charge. It'll be like the good times again. Just not as frequent." I said. Trying to put this in the best way.

" How can you say that? You know it won't be the same!" she yelled trying to hide her face.

" Lily" I said as she ran to her bed. I tried to give her a huge but she wouldn't let me. She just shrugged me away. I felt the tears pouring down my face. At that moment I briefly remembered all the things her and I have went thru. The tears where like a fountain. I couldn't stop the flooding. I guess Lily heard my sobs and she turned around. As she faced me her tears got more frequent. At that moment all she did was hug me. We didn't move for quite some time now. We just cried into each other's shoulders. Seconds, minutes, hours, who knew hold long it had been? I realized that no matter the person, no matter the relationship it would always be harder to say goodbye to her. To Lily. My best friend who I share everything with. It was like losing my mother all over again.

" When do you leave?" she asked trying to clear up her sniffles.

" Two weeks from Sunday" I guess that gives us time to hang out. She realized it to because the frown on her face changed to a half smile.

"But I'm busy the weekend before I leave" I stated. O you know why.

"Whoa, wait a minute, why?" she asked hurt.

"Well…you see…the thing is…. me and Mat…decided to…" I guess she caught on when her mouth formed an O.

"Oh. Ok then. Are you serious about this? I mean no rush right?" why was she asking me this. I'm the one having sex not her.

"Yes." I laughed. "It's my decision. Plus I love him" aww why did she look so sad when I said the last part.

"Ok, fine" why is she being like this? "Maybe you should go. I mean you know it's getting pretty late." I glanced at her clock. It was only 4:00pm. I decided not to question it because she seemed like she wanted me to leave.

"Ok bye Lils." I said. I then walked forward and gave her a hug. To my surprise she didn't return it. I shrugged with tears in my eyes and left.

**OK GUYS SO THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER 3. WHATS UP WITH LILY AND WHY IS SHE ACTING THIS WAY. AGAIN LIKE ALWAYS IM ABOUT TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER AND POST SOME OF THE STORY ALL AT ONCE. OK THANKS REVIEW PLEASE. LUV YA GUYS**

Chapter 4

Lily asked me if she could come over for dinner tonight. Maybe she wanted to apologize for acting the way she did the other day. We haven't spoken since that day and tomorrow is the day Matt comes over. Anyway of course I tell Lily yes because every moment counted now. As we walked back to my house none of us talked. All we did was look at each other quickly then look away.

We then got to my house. As we walked thru to the kitchen my dad was there.

"So how's it going?'" he asked nonchalantly. Of course he knew that Lily knew. But I guess he didn't want to bring it up. But by pretending it wasn't there made it worse.

"Hi Mr. Stewart" Lily replied trying to hide her tears.

"Dad we will be upstairs." I said trying to avoid conversation. He nodded. But as we walked up the stairs we heard a knock at the door. Lily and I decided to answer it. As we opened it, the image behind the door made us chuckle a little. It was Oliver. His eyes looked the same as ours. Big, red, and puffy.

"I feel so alone!" he bawled and ran towards Lily and me for a hug. We chuckled for a second then all busted out crying.

"O.K. This is a 'Girls+Oliver' moment. I'm leaving." My Dad interrupted. And with that he went off into the obis. Well actually it was the grocery store. We were out of pickles and spaghetti o's.

We went up stairs and went straight to my room to look at our old scrapbook. You see when we all thought Oliver was moving to Maine (I just made it up. DEAL) we made a friendship scrapbook to remember the good times. When we realized he wasn't really moving we just kept adding things on and the next person that was moving would get it. I guess that's me.

"Haha I remember that day." Lily said pointing at a picture of Oliver with cake on his face. "That's during Saint Sarah's birthday party and right before the big group picture I smashed cake on Ollie's face!"

" Ha. O yeah then I begged Sarah for doubles because it was too good to miss!" I chimed in.

" Ha. PRICLESS!" Lily and me said to him. He had the cutest pouty look on his face.

" I remember this picture," Oliver said proudly. I guess he was just happy that it wasn't a stupid picture of him again, "Lily broke like three bones in her foot because of a nasty skateboard accident. We had to rush her to the hospital. It was a pretty nasty fall. Ha then she cried." He said remembering the crash and chuckling insensitively.

" Tell anyone about that and I'll kill you!!!" she yelled loudly while pinching him.

" O.K I won't. I swear." He cried like a girl.

We went thru all of the pictures from pictures like me and Lily or Lily and Oliver. We saw a picture of the three of us after the biggest Hannah Concert ever! Even Jackson and my Dad were in the background. Aside from my Dad and brother, I wrote 'The Three Musketeers' on it. Then my happy faced turned to sadness as we came across another picture. Of my mom, Aunt Dolly, and I.

"I remember this day. I was five and my mom took Jackson and me to the fair with Daddy and Aunt Dolly. Jackson threw up all over daddy so they left. After we got home my mom called it 'The Best Girl's Night Ever'. I'll never forget that day." I said practically full of tears. My best friends hugged me and everything was all right. They both knew better to ask me why a picture of Aunt Dolly, my mom, and me was in the 'Friendship Book'. It was because the three of us _were_ best friends.

Another picture we found made me wonder. It was of Jake, Lily, Oliver, Jackson, and I. As I sat there I wondered about him.

" Where has he been?" I questioned

" I don't know Miles. No one has seen him at school. Well I saw him like…3 weeks ago at the Wawa. (Ok a Wawa is like a quick check or a like corner store that's really big here in my town so I used it as an example.)" Oliver said

" You think he will be back before I leave? We never really said good bye." I asked

" I hope so Miles" Lily said quietly.

We finished looking thru the pictures. By the end of the book we had all laughed and cried. These are the times I'm going to miss most with my best friends!

**OK AWW SO CUTE. ANYWAY I KNOW THIS CHPATER WAS SHORT. I JUST WANTED TO SHOW YOU GUYS THAT MILEY AND LILLY ARE FRIENDS AGAIN, OLIVER IS A BIG CRY BABY AS WELL, THEY WILL ALWAYS BE BEST FRIENDS, AND I LOVE PICKLES AND SPAGETTI O'S. NOT TOGETHER OF COURSE. ANYWAY REVIEW PLEASE AND IM WRITING MORE AS WE SPEAK.**

Chapter 5

After Oliver left Lily stayed and slept over. I hate this. Knowing that this might be the last chance we both sleep in this bed. I feel a tear go down my cheek and notice Lily watching me.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned

"Nothing Lily it's just, I'm going to miss you so much!" I cried onto her shoulder. I could hear her start as well.

"I know I love you so much Miles" I felt this weird feeling in my heart. No way. I don't have feelings for Lily. She is my best friend. Practically my sister. I mean I love her but do I _love_ her? I can feel her staring at me and I snap back into reality.

"I love you too Lil" wow I said it.

"I always will Miles. You're like my sister. Practically my everything. What will I do without you?" She questions The tears are really starting to flow now and we join together for a hug. As we pull back after staying there for a minute or two I look into those amazing blue eyes of hers.

"I'm jealous of those damn eyes of yours," I laugh. She blushes. Awe she is so cute when she is embarrassed. Wait whoa Lily cute. No way I mean if I were to say something it would be hot but I mean…. NO NO NO it's Lily. Ok get a hold of yourself Stewart she is like your sister. Well apparently I'm worrying her because she keeps staring at me. We still are in the same position as we were when we left the hug. I want to kiss her. Wait no I don't. Yes you do. I battled with myself until I finally just gave in. I leaned forward and pushed our lips together right as she was about to say something. I push a little harder until I realized what I was doing and quickly pulled away. I was so blushing.

"I'm so sorry Lily I didn't think…. I'm sorry" I stutter. Wow you're a loser.

"It's ok Miley really. It was a moment you don't have to apologize really." We decide to go to sleep. That moment was so awkward.

We woke up the next morning and as we saw each other we blushed. That kiss with Lily was so…. I don't know. I think I might have feelings for her. I mean she is so beautiful, smart, funny, and I'm starting to realize now that I can't live without her. Tears are starting to form down my eyes I can feel it. She notices.

"What's wrong?" she asks

"I hate crying Lil." I state the tears still coming.

"I know me too. It's like all I do since I found out about you leaving" she replies. Well at least I'm not the only one.

"How about we do something about it. How about we just have one day to cry. I mean like just remember everything between us and just cry it out. I know it might be depressing but it might make us stop crying." I tell her. She looks at me weird and then nods her head.

We spend the next couple hours talking and hugging and crying. Saying things that we never would say.

"Miley I have something to tell you something" she says

"What?" I ask

" Miley, through everything that we have been through you'll always be my best friend. I love you so much and it kills me to know I'll never spend the time with you I really want to"

"What do you mean? I told you that I would fly you to New York for free and the three of us, or just you and me, could spend all the time we want together." I tell her confused.

"That's not what I meant Miles. I mean I love you. As in more than a friend. I can't stand to be away from you Miley and last night that kiss proved it to me. I need you here with me. Please don't go. I need you. Don't leave me." She tells me. She is crying into my chest and just keeps repeating don't go I need you. Please don't leave me. I'm frozen. Lily actually tells me she loves me and all I can do is just stand there. She pulls away.

"Well I guess you don't feel the same way so I'll just go." She runs away as fast as she can. I can't even move right now. Before I can reach for my phone to call her Matt walks in.We are alone and it is so weird. Neither of us knows what to do. We know what is about to happen and you couldn't cut the tension with meat clever. He speaks first. Thank god.

"So Miles you know I really love you and I want this moment to be perfect. That's why I'm so nervous" awe what a guy.

He leans forward to kiss me and something doesn't feel right. O wait I'm sitting on my foot. Ouch. Well no something still isn't right. As I feel him asking for entrance I surely grant it. I hear him moan into the kiss as he lays me down on my bed. He breaks the kiss and looks around my room.

"Ha you sure like Hannah Montana don't you" he chuckles. I just nod. Wow that's so ironic. He straddles my waist as he rubs his thumbs on the end of where my shirt ends and my jeans begin. He kisses my neck. Something still isn't right. This is weird. As I am rambling he notices I'm not taking interest and stops.

"What's wrong?" he asks

"Nothing I'm fine. Keep going" I see the grin on his face grow and feel something else grow if you catch me. I can't do this. I can't. Something isn't right. I snap into reality as I feel his hands inch towards my breast.

"STOP" I sort of yelled

"Why what did I do?" he asks. Awe his face looks so sad and hurt.

"I can't do this. Something isn't right. I'm so sorry" I admit.

"But Miley I-"

"Maybe you should go?" I said

"But Miles-" he tries again

"Like now" I order.

"Fine." Is all he can say and before I know it I hear his car start and he leaves. I just lie on my bed and fall asleep. But I had the weirdest dream and guess who was in it.


	2. Chapters 6 thru 10

Chapter 6

I wake up in a cold sweat. I just had a really erotic dream…. about Lily. I try to fall back to sleep but the dreams just keep coming.

I walk into a club. Loud music fills my ears as I see a really attractive girl sitting at the bar.

"_Hey" she says without turning around"_

"_Hi" I say timidly_

_. "So you want to dance?" she asks. I try to nod no because I have a bad feeling about this. But I can't so I nod yes._

_The music is really loud now and it's a fast song. I look around at everyone else dancing and they are disgusting. Everyone is grinding on each other and practically having sex right then and there. I feel Lily grab both my hands and starts to dance. I dance along not really knowing what I'm doing. Then it happens. I start seeing and feeling Lily grinding all over my body. Head to toe. She is definitely breaking some boundaries. But I don't seem to care. I start moaning her name loudly as my hands retract from hers and go into her hair. I'm moving my body along with hers and I feel a throbbing sensation in my lower region. Oh my God it's unbearable. _

"_I can't take this anymore" I yell over the music. She grins and knows what's happening as I pull her to a VIP room._

"_I want you so bad Miley," she whispers. It sends chills down my spine. I try to find a way to respond. _

"_Then take me Lily. Right here right now!" I seductively whisper back. I am luckily wearing a skirt so she doesn't even bother wasting time. Her hands go right under my skirt and pull down my panties. I feel her enter me and I gasp. _

"_Oh my God Lily!" I moan. Why does this feel so good? I feel her add another finger and I practically scream. She laughs to herself and starts sucking on my neck. I moan as I buck my hips, which only makes the pleasure more intense. I am panting now and so is she. She takes her fingers out and laughs at my disappointed face. She is now face to face with my now throbbing center. She looks up at me and grins. O no. She takes her tongue and starts licking my clit. _

" _OMG more Lilly. Keep going." I yell as I feel her tongue actually in me now. I tense up to signal her what's coming. Right before release I wake up!_

"Lily! Oh Lily!" I hear myself moan and scream. I snap my eyes open as the sweat drips down my face. I pull my sheets off me as I try to get up noticing it's 7am. I look down and blush. I notice my bed is extremely wet and 2 or 3 of my fingers from my right hand are inside me. I was like 2 seconds from cumin right on my bed. Holy shit! I decided to finish this myself. I have now come to the conclusion I am in love with Lily. As I am "finishing myself up" I remember how sexy Lily looked in my dream. How hot she was when the sweat was dripping off of her as she fucked me (yes bad word get over it). Before I know it I cum and still feel this need of more. I decide to tell Lily the truth. But then it hits me. Lily isn't talking to me right now. She won't answer any of my calls. The only thing I'm thinking about other than Lily is" Thank God Daddy and Jackson weren't home for this!

The funny thing is what Miley doesn't know, is that Lily is having those same dreams and those same thoughts.

After I washed my bed sheets and took a shower it was 10 am. I decided Lily would be up and I should call her.

"Hello is Lily there" I ask Ms. Truscott.

"Yeah hold on Miley" she replies back. I hear in the background Lily yelling at her mom saying to tell me she isn't home.

"She isn't home Miley" how dare she tell me that.

"That's bullshit and you know it Ms. T. Now tell Lily to get her lazy ass on the phone and talk to me or just tell her to come over now. I have to talk to her and I would appreciate it if you didn't lie to me when I can obviously hear what she is saying in the background and I'm sorry for yelling." I screamed. Before I hang up I hear Lily saying fine. I guess she heard me yelling and decided I would come over there and kick her ass if she didn't.

After I hang up the phone rings. I assume it's Lily canceling but to my surprise it's Matt.

"Hello?" I say

"Hey babe listen, I don't care what you say but I'm coming over to talk about yesterday. I'm not taking no for an answer so I'll be over in two minutes. Bye!" o shit.

**CLIFF HANGER. OMG. ANYWAY SO WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN MATT GETS THERE? WILL LILLY BEAT HIM THERE OR WILL SHE WALK IN ON SOMETHING SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AND PLEASE REVIEW THANKS. OK SO PRETTY MUCH YOU GUYS CAN TELL I SKIPPED THROUGH TILL THE DAY BEFORE HER AND MATT. PRETTY MUCH WHAT HAPPENES BETWEEN THAT IS SHE CALLS LILLY A DOZEN TIMES BUT SHE NEVER PICKS UP. SHE AND OLIVER HAVE THEIR FRIDAY NIGHT TOGETHER AND SHE TELLS HIM SHE LOVES LILLY. LILLY ALREADY TOLD OLIVER SHE LOVED MILEY. ANYWAY OLIVER TELLS MILEY TO TELL LILY SHE LOVES HER **_**AND **_**I'M CHANGING THE WAY I SPELL LILLY THOURGHOUT THE STORY CAUSE I DON'T KNOW IF IT'S ONE L OR 2. PEACE.**

Chapter 7

The doorbell rings and I hope it isn't Matt but with my luck I find out it is as I answer it.

"Hey so I think we should talk" well it's not like I have a choice here.

"Matt I don't think what happened yesterday was a mistake but I'm sorry for kicking you out. I think we should take some time a part and figure things out." Well that was easy.

"Ok your right. Bye." Haha. If only it was that easy he really said this:

"Maybe this will change your mind" and he kisses me. He has me pinned against a wall and I can't break free. All I hear is "Oh My God!" o no. Lilly.

Matt pulls away in order to see the person yelling. I look up and see her with tears in her eyes.

"Is this what you wanted to tell me? I can't believe you Miley. I'm going home and never talking to you again." And with that she runs away. I look up at Matt with anger in my eyes. He goes to say something but I knee him where it counts as he gasps for breath and falls to the ground.

"FUCK YOU" I scream and start to chase after Lilly.

I see her stopped at a corner catching her breath and she looks up at me with those blue and now red puffy eyes.

"Go away Miley I hate you!" she yells. I kills me to hear her tell me she hates me.

"Lilly I'm so sorry. You weren't supposed to see that."

"O yeah. Well I did and now I know that I shouldn't have ever told you I loved you because now I don't think I do anymore." She says through tears.

"Well I love you." I admit finally. She looks up at me again as I grab her hands.

"You what?" she asked dumbfounded.

"Lilly yesterday when Matt came over for…well you know… I told him something felt wrong and sent him home. All I could think about was that I loved you. Then that night I had the sexiest dream about you and that's when I realized I wanted you forever. Lil, when you told me you loved me that got my feelings going. I didn't come after you because I was in shock. I'm so sorry.

"You could have called" she replied. I laughed.

" I did, you never answered my calls." I see her mouth make an O shape as she nods.

"I'm sorry Lilly. Please forgive me." I begged.

She then looked at me dead in the eyes and pushes her lips against mine. I snake my hands around her waist and hers go around my neck. We pull together as close as possible and as I ask for entrance and she accepts. My tongue massages hers and I hear her moan as things start to throb and heat up. We both jump a part as we hear catcalls and whistles. We look to see Oliver clapping.

"Finally. It's about time." He states and we laugh. We shoo him away as we continue to make out. We finally decide to take things back to my house. O Lala.

OK SO THAT'S THE END OF CHAPI SEVEN. IT'S LIKE ONE OF MY FAV CHAPTERS. SO MATT IS A JERK AND HE WILL BE SEEN AGAIN LATER ON. MUCH LATER THOU. FOR NOW REVIEW AND ILL WRITE SOME MORE LATER.

Chapter 8

After Lily and I left Oliver grinning at the street corner, we ran back to my house. As I try to unlock the door Lily is behind me whispering things in my ear as I'm trying to unlock the door.

"Hurry up Miles. I need to get in." she whispers. God I know that had a double meaning.

"Well I'd let you in quicker if u weren't making it so hard for me to open the door" I snapped back as I finally unlocked it.

"Daddy are you home?" I yelled. I turned around to see Lily staring at me with lust when we get no reply. I then glance at the table near us and find a note.

_Miles, _

_Went shopping. We needed food AGAIN!! I'll be home in about an hour. Have fun._

_Love, Dad_

I read the note out loud but before I had a chance to finish a pair of lips were attacking mine. I moaned as I felt her hands massage my waist and toned torso.

"Lily," I said barely, "bedroom"

She nodded and dragged me up to my room, pushed me on the bed, and locked the door just in case.

"In a hurry much" I said she just nodded at me as she walked towards the bed.

"Miles do you know how long I've wanted this? Do you know how long I've dreamed about it? And now its finally coming true." she stated. I just nodded because in this position, knowing what we are going to do, all I could do was nod.

Lily got to the bed and crawled on my body. She began to kiss my lips roughly as asked for entrance by licking my lips. I granted it and within seconds her tongue was twirling with mine in my mouth. She moaned as I skillfully played with her tongue. She broke the kiss and went down to my neck. I felt her sucking hard on one particular spot.

"That'll leave a mark." She said.

She sucked on my pulse point. I gasped as she kept doing it. Mean while her hands were gliding up my shirt. They eventually landed on my breast. I moaned at the contact. I lifted my hands as Lily pulled my shirt over my head. I giggled as her eyes went wide and she kept staring.

"You like?" I asked. Again I giggled and her because now she was lost for words with a simple nod.

She let me take of her shirt as we went thru the same routine. Finally we were both completely naked.

Her hands were tracing patterns into my thigh and I moaned. God this is unbearable.

"Lily Please. I _need _this." I state. She nods her head she stars into my eyes. I smile at her telling her its okay. I gasp as I feel her finger push into me. I close my eyes extremely tight until the pain goes away. Lily picks up on it and goes faster.

"Oh God Lily MORE!" I cried. She nods and continues adding another finger going faster. I'm moaning like crazy and Lily couldn't be more amazing. She is kissing my lips and neck as she says comforting this in my ear. She looks down at my hands and notice them gripping the bed sheets extremely hard and she knows what's coming. She goes faster thrusting into me with both her fingers.

"Lily. Oh God I'm so close. I can feel it." I moan. Then I feel it. Lily notices is and picks up speed again.

"Lily…I'm…oh God…. Lily…I think I'm cum…. OH GOD!" I screamed and released on her. She falls down and collapses onto my sweaty and tired body. I'm shaking and Lily is holding me as I calm down.

As my breathing comes back to me and Lily rolls over so she isn't on top of me anymore. I speak.

"That was so amazing." I state.

"I know. Wow!' she says out of breath. I finally calm down fully.

"Great. So get ready cause your about to get some." I say is a husky voice.

The rest of the night continues with me doing to Lily what she has always dreamed of. We fell asleep into each other's arms not caring about anything but us.

OK SO I WAS JUST GUNNA DO THIS RATED T BUT I FIGURED SINCE I INCLUDED MILEY'S DREAM I WOULD JUST ADD THIS AS WELL. WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN MILEYS DAD COMES HOME FROM THE STORE LOL? REIVEW AND THANK U MUCH. ALSO PM ME IF YOU HAE ANY COMMENTS ON THIS STORY AND IF U THINK I SHOULD CHANGE THINGS OR AM DOING A GOOD JOB. PEACE

Chapter 9

I woke up the next morning to the most gorgeous sight I have ever seen. Lilly. Peacefully sleeping, naked might I add. I smiles as I placed a soft kiss on her lips and watched her smile in her sleep. Then she spoke.

"Mmm Miles, more." I can't believe she was sleep talking. As I was told a placed a more forceful kiss on her lips tugged at her bottom lip as I pulled away. I gasp as I felt Lily's hand rub my thighs. God I hope my father doesn't walk in.

"Oh God" I moaned as I felt her push her fingers into.

"Come on Lily wake up!" I pleaded. It didn't work. Then an idea fell into my mind.

"PANCAKES!" I spoke. Nothing. Wow she must really be into this I thought. I gasped again as I felt her hand going into me more harder this time. I couldn't control the moan that escaped my lips. Then I felt Lily press her lips against mine and she smiled.

"I've been awake for the past twenty minutes." she laughs and pulls out.

"That was cruel. Now I'm _bothered_." I told her. She just chuckled.

"Were you serious about the pancakes?" Jesus is that all she cares about? FOOD.

"No. But I have a question to ask you." I stated. She frowned at the conclusion of no pancakes but nodded for me to continue with the question.

"Any regrets about last night?" I asked her as I bit my bottom lip. I hope not because I didn't.

"Not one. I love you Miles. I always will. SO no, I could never regret something that amazing. What about you?" she asked

"Never, and I love you too Lils. You mean everything to me." She leaned in a kissed me. Soon enough we were repeating last night's actions. About twenty minutes later something hit us both that made us both worry. I'm still moving. Actually I'm moving in a week.

"You remembered the move didn't you?" she asked.

"Yes. And I'm assuming so did you?" I asked. She nodded.

"So what should we do?" I wondered out loud apparently because she started to say something,

"Maybe if we tell your dad he won't make you move. Then we can still be together." She said filled with hope. But I couldn't do that. Not to my fans.

"Lilly, You know I can't do that. It's not his decision; it's the record labels. This move isn't optional." I said.

"Yeah I know. So wait, I'm 16. In two years I could move to NY with you." She stated.

"Yes, two years from now. I can't wait that long. Lil I think we just have to do this move. I mean I'll fly you out every chance I get. Sometimes you and Oliver or just you. But that's all we can do baby." I whined.

We eventually went downstairs to see a giddy Oliver waiting. Wow it must be late.

"It's 11 o'clock if you must know." He proudly stated as if he read my mind. I replied with a simple thanks.

"Listen your dad told me he was going for a jog. Then he was going to the Mall for something I don't know. So we have the house to ourselves." He again said proudly.

"So are you two officially together?" he asked curiously.

You guys missed it last night when I asked Lily to be my girlfriend and she said yes. SO right now we are both proudly nodding.

"Good. Ok so I'm assuming you two slept together?" he questioned. Lilly and I looked at each other and hit him on different sides of his arm. He screamed.

"Listen I'm sorry. Lets just go to the beach. I wanna hang out with you Miles before there isn't time left." He replied sadly.

And with that we were off. I left a note for my dad telling him where I was incase he came back. The rest of the day was like a usual chilled day. We tanned, surfed, talked, and bonded like we usually do. What we didn't know is that someone was secretly watching us!

**DUN DUN DUN. OK SO WHO IS WATCHING THEM? ANY GUESSES. I'M ACTUALLY STUMPED NOW SO IF U GUYS HAVE ANY IDEAS ON WHAT YOU WANT IN THE NEXT COUPLE CHAPTERS PM ME AND ILL MENTION YOUR NAME AND WHICH PART YOU CONTRIBUTED. ONLY PM ME GUYS ACTUALLY MESSAGED ME. I USE MY BROTHER EMAIL ADDR ESS AND DON'T WORRY HE DOESN'T USE IT ANYMORE. ITS ****. MESSAGE ME THERE AND IF THAT DOESN'T WORK LAST RESORT IS PM. THANKS GUYS AND IF U DON'T REVIEW NO MORE STORY.**

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: ownage points don't go to me. If they did HM would be a dirty show and I would be RICH. MUAHAHAHA!! Sorry lost my cool for a second.(can't lose what you never had" weird background voice says) ok soooo back to the story

Miley POV

Ok so we are all at the beach and I'm totally having a hard time concentrating. Lily may seem tomboyish but she is wearing this sexy polka dotted bikini and it's driving me crazy. She is grinning at me and I know she knows I'm dying here.

"Hey Miles, want to come rub some lotion on my body? I'm so wet from the water I feel like Pam Anderson in Bay Watch." She replies all smug and what not.

I respond with a quick charge and tackle her. I think that might have worsened my problem but it's totally worth it. So we are laughing like idiots and then whom do you know comes out of no where is Jake and…Matt?

"Jake. Matt. What are you guys doing here?" I asked oh so suspiciously. And I just realized the bright green button in Jake's pocket.

"Oh nothing." Jake replied a little too quickly

"ya, we are just enjoying the beach. Two guys. Surfing. Err…without any boards. So we should go get some. Right Jake?"

"Uh right. Got to go ladies. Oliver." Oliver responded with a glare.

"That couldn't have been weirder." Oliver stated.

"They could have both been naked confessing their undying love for each other." Lily stated proudly. She is getting weirder and weirder.

"Ok ya you wouldn't want to see that. There isn't much to see any how." I stated proudly. Trust me there's not thou.

Anyway so we finished our beach adventure. I could have sworn I heard beeping when Jake and Matt were here. Lily and Oliver don't believe me but I just have to be careful around them. Matt could be dangerous after everything with us. Any Jake is just a jealous baboon. They would make a very dangerous team. **Shudders**

**OK SO SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS. THIS IS OFFICIALLY THE SHORTEST CHAPTER. I RAN OUT OF IDEAS AND I FELT LIKE I WAS RUSHED. SO SORRY IF THIS SUCKS JUST GIVING YOU GUYS SOME INSIGHT. REVIEWS ARE NICE. AND THANK FOR FRO ALL THE NICE ONES ALREADY. ANYWAY DON'T EXPECT EVER THERE TO BE 9 CHAPTERS IN ONE UPDATE. MAYBE 3 TOPS. I JUST KEPT WRITING AND BEING AFRAID TO ACTUALLY PUT IT UP. SO DON'T EXPECT THAT FROM ME. ANYWAY SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS. I TIHNK THIS a/n IS LONGER. SO YA KEEP LOOKING FOR UPDATES. HOPEFULLY I HAVE ONE WITHIN THE NEXT WEEK. PEACE N LOVE!!!!**


	3. Chapters 11 thru 15

Chapter 11

Miley's POV still

Ok so I'm walking to Matt's house about to go talk to him. What you guys didn't know was that Jake and Matt talked to me at school the other day and made a very threatening…well threat to me. They said if you ever want to be happy again you'll dump Lilly or else. So now I'm thinking of a way to get information from them. This is my plan so far. Convince Matt I love him. Get their information on Lily and make them believe I actually hate her. Then have their plan back fire on them. I know what your thinking. I can't cheat on Lilly like that but I'm only protecting her. Which is why I'm ringing the doorbell of a very big jerk.

"Hey Miles come in" he says with a smirk as he sees my face at the door.

"Of course Matt anything for you" I say. Too bad he can't hear my voice drip with sarcasm.

He leads me upstairs to his room conveniently forgetting to mention no one but him is home. On his desk there is still a picture of us together. What a creeper.

"So I missed you" I fake spoke.

"Oh yeah? More than Lilly?" Of course not more than her you dumb ass. But of course I had to say yes more than her. That killed me. Lying and pretending that he means more to me than Lily.

Then he pushes me backwards on the bed and kisses me. So now while fighting down my breakfast I have to pretend to enjoy this.

"Listen Matt I think we should get something straight her I…" OMG no. I know that voice. Lilly.

"Miley what's going on? You know what I don't even care. I can't believe you would do this to me." She cried

"Lily wait it's not what you think. I love you." I replied now equally crying.

"Bull shit. I thought you would get tired of hearing this but I hate you Miley. I can't believe I trusted you! We are over!" she screamed then ran out the door.

I can't believe I couldn't move. I just stood there tears running down my face. After she left I asked Matt to take me home. I didn't want to sound too rood because I'm still technically trying to get some info. Then I walked over to Ms. Truscott's house going to talk to Lily,

"Hi is Lily home?" I asked crying. The weird thing is Ms. Truscott was crying as well. Something's wrong. Our break-up couldn't have this much affect.

"Miley Lily isn't home." She stated bluntly thru her tears.

"Where is she then. I need to talk to her?" I begged

"She got into a car crash on the way hear." I could hear the tears breaking thru now.

"She was hit by another driver." She spoke. But before I tried to talk she interrupted.

"It's not your fault Miley. Lily told me everything, in which you can explain later but just know it's not your fault."

I told her no and insisted I drive myself there but instead I figured it would be a good time to tell Ms. Truscott the truth about everything. We arrived at the hospital within record time. Ms. Truscott barely missing a pigeon and a senior citizen in an electric chair.

The nurse told us Lilly was in room 592(my birthday month and year lol) on the second floor(02 is the day lol) so we took the elevator right up. We waited for the doctor to come out about Lily's information. Finally one did.

"Lilly Truscott?" he asked

"Yes I'm her mom. Is she ok?" she desperately asked. He had a weird expression that didn't make me feel to well but then stated yes she is fine.

"One at a time." He stated. I guess that means we can go see her. Before he had told us she was sleeping. I figured I would have the courage to talk to a sleeping her.

"Can I go first Ms. T?" I asked hoping she would understand.

"Of course go ahead. Just remember Miley that she loves you and will forgive you. Just give her some time if she doesn't at first." She said. Thank god she was there to help me thru this. I walked over to her room and turned the knob preparing for the most important speech in my life.

AND THEN AN EVIL MONKEY ATTAKED THE CITY. AHHHHHHHHHHHH. LOL JUST KIDDING. OMG I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE UPDATES. IT'S BEEN CRAZY STUFF. I JUST GOT SURGUERY AND SOME STUFF BUT I WILL RTY TO UPDATE MORE. I ALREADY HAVE THE NEXT TWO CHAPTER SIN MY MIND IM JUST TO LAZY TO TYPE THEM. THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT AND HOPE YOU ENJOY.

Chapter 12

"Lily?" I asked hoping I would get a calmer response

"Miles?" she asked. Oh thank god.

"Yeah baby it's me." I responded

"O good now let me tell you something. GET THE FUCK OUT!!!!!!" she yelled. I was so shocked I couldn't respond

"Oh you didn't hear me?" she asked

"Lily I'm sorry I-"

"No you're not sorry. You broke my heart Miley. So it's over. Now for the second time within a week let me say this again. I hate you Miley and I never want to see you again. Now get out before I call security." I can't believe her

By this time I was crying like a river. I was chocking on my tearing and practically screaming.

"Lily no listen. I love you so much. I'm sorry. Please let me stay. Give me two minutes please." I begged

"One minute go!" she demanded

"Lil I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I had to do this because Matt threatened you. He threatened me. I couldn't let him hurt you. I had to make him believe I still liked him. Baby I would never cheat on you. You should know that. How could you think that I would love someone other than you? I know I didn't think you would see that. That's still no excuse thou. I'm sorry I didn't come to you first. Please Lil you have to believe me." I spoke. I was crying the whole time I wonder if she even understood me.

It was silent for a moment and then she spoke.

" First off you don't have the right to call me Lil. That's my name and as of now you own nothing of me. Except my virginity which I know was a mistake!" I winced at that. How could she say that? Where was this coming from?

"Second you may not have meant to hurt me but you did. Two things your right about though. One you didn't think about this and two you should have come to me. I might have went along with this." She stated. My shirt is soaked now compared to what's usually soaked when I'm with Lilly. (I had to throw some humor in there.)

"Next, don't turn this around on me saying I should believe you. I shouldn't do anything for you. Don't try making this about yourself in order for me to come back. Oh, and lastly leave! Your minute is up. NOW!" she screamed. I didn't speak another word. I just left with my shirt drenched and my heart broken.

I get to the lobby and I see Lily's mom. She sees me and runs up to give me a hug. She doesn't always know things about her daughter.

"She'll come around Miley I promise. You'll see. She will feel horrible for the things she said. Just wait." She assured me. I'm assuming her, and everyone staring at me, heard us through the room.

"No, your wrong. She won't come back. I would die for that girl in there and give up everything for her. She hates me and told me so. She wants nothing to do with me. I can't change her mind." Then I left. I faintly heard Ms. T says "no, but I can." She doesn't know that Lilly anymore. Know one does.

OMG I FEEL HORRIBLE FOR MILEY IN THIS CHAPTER I HAD TO BRING LILLYS MADNESS INTO THIS. I PRACTICALLY WAS HEART BROKEN COMING UP WITH THIS IDEA. SO SORRY. OK SO THE DEAL IS THAT I'M NOT UPDATING ANYMORE UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS BY DIFFERENT PEOPLE IT SHOULDN"T BE THAT HARD BUT THAT'S THE NEW RULE FOR EVERY CHAPTER. NO MATTER WHAT I ALREADY HAVE WRITTEN DOWN NO ONE GETS TO SEE IT UNTILL I GET 5 REVIEWS. NEXT CHAPTER IT WILL BE 7. OK SO REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE. OH AND IF I DON'T GET THOSE REVIEWS I'LL EITHER STOP OR WRITE A NOTHER CHAPTER WHERE THEY BREAK UP PERMENTALLY. LOVE YOU GUYS. LOL. THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT. NOW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 13

I walked away got in my car and sat there. I felt like dying. The love of my life hates me. What to do? I'm going home.

I walk home and run straight up into my room. I know Jackson saw me as I hear footsteps behind me.

As he enters me room he sees me crying and runs up to hug me. Jackson has been a great brother.

I tell him everything from the moment I started dating lily to now.

"I'm so sorry Miles. She'll come around." He tries to reassure me but I don't buy it.

"NO! She won't! Lilly and I are over and there's nothing anyone can do!" I scream.

Back at the Hospital…

(Ok so only time probably ever I'll have someone else's POV)

Regular POV

Lilly sat there with a sadden expression. She had just told off the person she loved most. Of course she never meant to say anything like that to her Miley. She did because she was just so angry and two because the embarrassment of her over reacting to something that isn't that big of a deal made her more pissed off. Just then her mom came in her room.

"You know what you have to do right?" her mother asked

"Start getting security to notify me before anyone comes in her?" she snapped

"Oh please. Don't give me this shit Lilly. You miss her and you know it. Don't even try avoiding this." Her mother knew her all to well.

"What am supposed to do mom? I yelled at her. She was terrified. How can I make this all better? She'll never take me back." She responded

"Do you love her Lily? More than your whole life? Would you die for this girl. Is she everything that makes life worth living?" her mother asked

"That's a dumb set of questions mom." She replied

"Do you?" her mother asked again. This time there was no smart remark. Lilly knew good and well what she was going to answer.

"Of course she is ma. I would die for Miley. I love her so much. I just felt so embarrassed that I misinterpreted the situation I tried to cover up my stupidness." She said trying not to laugh at her own joke.

"Then you know what you have to do. Go to her Lil. Tell her your sorry. She'll forgive you." That seemed to be the most popular advice now a days.

Lily then told her mother she was tired and she had to rest. Truth was she was trying to come up with a plan to get Miley to forgive her.

A couple days later Lilly was released from the hospital. Her first trip after home was Miley's. She arrived on the Stewart doorstep and took in a shaky breath. This was going to be difficult.

Jackson answered the door. As he saw her his look like filled with some anger, disappointment, happiness, and relief. It might take a while but sooner or later he might have the old Miley back.

"She's up stairs." Jackson told her. She then headed upstairs for the most important speech of her life.

OK SO ONE THING IM SORRY. I SHOULDN'T HAVE THREATENED YOU GUYS BUT HEY IT WORKED. I JUST NEEDED A WAY FOR YOU GUYS TO GET MORE INTO KEEPING UP WITH THE STORY. SORRY IF I WAS A BIT HARASH. OK IN THIS CHAPTER YOU SEE LILLY;S SENSITIVE SIDE TOWARDS MILEY. ALSO YOU SEE LILY'S MOM STEP UP. BASICALLY YOUALL CAN GUESS WHERE THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING. ITS GUNNA BE ON THEIR CONVERSATION AGAIN THIS TIME WILL MILEY FORGIVE LILY OR WILL MILEY BE THE HARASH ONE. FIND OUT. AND PLEASE TRY TO REVIEW. IN A NICE WAY I ONLY WANT TO SAY. I ONLY THREATENED YOU GUYS LAST CHAPTER BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO WRITE FOR NO1. I WANT PEOPLE TO LIKE MY STORY AND SAY THEY DO. ITS BAD WHEN U KEEP UPDATING CHAPTERS AND NO ONE SAYS TO KEEP GOING. SO THANKS AND IM SORRY. LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!

Chapter 14

Miley's POV

I hear footsteps coming up to my room. I'm not in the mood to hear Jackson or Dad come tell me to get out of the house for a while or eat something. I can't even breathe right without her here. I hear the doorknob turn and get ready for a speech when I stop myself. Soon I'm staring at the beautiful blonde I'll always be in love with.

I don't know what to feel right now. I don't know whether to jump on her and tell her I missed her, give her a small taste of what she gave me, or just let her talk first. Guess part of the decisions made when she starts to talk.

"Hey Miley." She said. That's all I get? Not an 'I'm sorry for being a complete rude jackass'? Maybe I should just be mad.

"Lily." I stated harshly. I could practically feel her wince.

"We have to talk. Now." She ordered.

"Fine. What?" I spat. Ok calm down Miley she came to apologize right? Just calm down. Don't push her away. I see the hurt in her eyes. I think she is about to cry. I see her about to turn the knob to leave when I speak.

"Lily wait. Please come back. I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell." I tell her calmly. Hopefully she believes me.

She sits on the foot of my bed. Puts her hands in her lap and begins to talk. Before she can get a word out I start.

"I'm sorry!" we both shout. She smiles at me for the first time in forever. It's now clear to me. All I want to do is hug her and tell her how much I missed her.

"Lily I know what I did was wrong. Just know that I love you and I would never cheat on you. I mean techniquly I did but I needed information. I should have come to you. I'm sorry baby. I mean Lilly." Hopefully that's good enough.

"No Miles, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. Just seeing you with someone else hurt like a bitch. I realized that I over reacted but I was so embarrassed that I made it worse. I can't live without you Miley. I understand if you can't forgive me. I forgive you for what happened. I now it wasn't hat big of a deal." We were both crying heavily by now.

"I forgive you. I promise I'll come to you first for something like that." I swore.

"And I promise that I won't over reacted like that ever again." She swore.

"Lets just forget everything right now. I heard Jackson leave while I was coming up here. I just want to be with you." She added.

She laid down next to me and held me against her. I moved around to face her and pressed my lips against hers. Her hands moved around my neck as she moved on top of me. I broke the kiss to stare into her eyes.

"I love you so much Lil." I told her.

"Miles there is one more thing I should tell you. When I said us having sex was a mistake I didn't mean it. I know that one hurt more than anything. Nothing I ever do with you will be regretted. I just want you to know that now." She confessed.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that. God Lily I felt like I was dying without you." I kissed along her jaw line. I heard her moan so I figured she was enjoying this. I flipped us over so I was on top and ran my hands under her shirt signaling I wanted it come off. I then took off mine as we continued to kiss. I pushed my tongue into her mouth and the battle began. I could never get tired of this. Lilly is my everything and I don't know what I'd do without her.

We then continued our little session until we heard dad come home. By then we had had sex…a lot of times. This is the life so hold on tight.

OK SO NOW THEY MADE UP YAY! SORRY FOR TAKING FOREVER TO UPLOAD BUT I DIDN'T GET ANY REVIEWS SO I FIGURED NO1 REALLY LIKED IT. ANYWAY MORE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ABOUT MATT AND JAKE. REMEMBER MATT STILL THINKS THAT MILEY LIKES HIM. MAYBE I'LL HAVE LILY AND JAKE TOGETHER. IDK YET. ANYWAY REVIEW AND TELL ME ANY IDEAS YOU HAVE BECAUSE I'M STUCK. SO IF YOU GUYS DON'T REVIEW I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO WRITE. THANKS GUY LOVE YA!!!!!!!!

Chapter 15

I ADDED A NOTE ON THE BOTTOM SO THAT'S MY UPDATE. PLEASE READ IT. ITS MUY IMPORTANTE!

Miley's POV

I woke up in Lily's arms and I felt like I was flying. The way she wraps her arms around my waist makes me the happiest person ever. I looked over and she has her eyes open staring at mine. I then ask her what she is looking at.

"The most beautiful person in the world. God I love you so much." she confessed. I kissed her on the nose before smiling and saying I love you too.

"I want to tell my dad Lily. I know you told your mom and I'm glad she accepts us but I don't want to hide us anymore. I love you and I want everyone who I care about to know that. That's why I'm going to tell my dad and Jackson when we go down stairs." I stated. She looked nervous but then smiled and kissed my lips quickly.

We walked down stairs after getting dressed to find Dad and Jackson talking on the couch.

"Daddy Lilly and I have to tell you something." I told him. He was smiling which was confusing the shit out of me.

"Go ahead Miles." He said. Still has that smile on his face.

"Lily and I…are together." I said. Nervously I bit my lip and waited for his reply.

"Oh that's nice bud." he said coolly.

WHAT? How could he just say that?

"Did you even hear me Daddy?" I asked.

"Miles one, did you think you could hide your feelings for Lily from your own father? Two, we heard you up stairs. Be quieter Miles there are something's a father doesn't need to hear. I have to drive Jackson somewhere since his car is broken down. See you later bud. Have fun Lily." He said with a wink.

"OMG my dad heard us having sex." I said embarrassed.

"I know. Keep your voice down you're so loud." Lilly giggled.

We pushed each other playfully and sat together on the couch. We watched TV together all day and cuddled and watched movies.

Lily called her mom and asked to spend the night. She said yes so we decided to stay on the couch.

"I love you baby." She confessed out of nowhere.

I love you too Hun." I told her

"I could stay awake just to hear you breathin'." She told me.

"Watch you smile while you are sleeping. While your far away and dreamin." I sang back.

"I could spend my life in this sweet surrender. I could stay lost in this moment forever." She replied

"Oh every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure." I yelled/sang back to her.

We both faced each other and started singing the chorus together.

I don't wanna close my eyes

I don't wanna fall asleep I'd still miss you babe

And I don't wanna miss a thang.

Cause even when I dream of you.

The sweetest dream will never do I'd still miss you babe and I don't wanna miss a thang.

We both stopped when we finished the chorus because my lips pressed against hers. We faced each other and smiled.

"You know that's how I really feel Miles. You're my everything." She said in tears.

"I know Lil. I love you too. I don't care what Matt and Jake do. I want to spend the rest of my time in Malibu with you." I stated proudly.

She nodded then kissed me with so much passion I though i would die.

We finally drifted off into sleep in each other's arm both un aware of how dangerous Jake and Matt really are together. What we didn't know was that as soon as I move away we would find out.

DUN DUN DUN!!!!!. OK SO I GAVE AWAY PART OF IT. I LOVE THE SONG THEY SING BECAUSE ITS DMY FAVORITE LONG SONG. I DON'T WANNA MISS A THING BY AREOSMITH. IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS WITH THIS LET ME NO. I DECIDED THAT PEOPLE MIGHT READ THIS AND LIKE IT BUT NOT REVIEW. IF U LIKE IT REVIEW PLEASE I DOESN'T MATTER HOW MANY PEOPLE LIKE AND READ IT. IT ONLY MATTERS WHEN THEY SHOW SOME LOVE. I DON'T KNOW IF IM GUNNA WRITE A SEQUEL TO THIS OR NOT. I HAVE A REALLY GOOD IDEA IN MIND BUT IM NOT SURE IF I WANT TO MAKE IT THIS STORY. O WELL I WANT TO KNOW FOR MY NEXT STORY YOU GUYS LIKE LILEY OR MIKILEY. I NEED TO KNOW SO ATLEAST REVIEW ON THAT. THANKS GUYS!!!!!!


	4. AN So Important

A/n: Ok guys so here is the deal: My computer is being weird and won't let me add more than 15 chapter to a story so I thought I would make every chapter really the length of 5 chapters. Chapter one is 1-5 Chapter 2 is 6-10 and chapter 3 is 11-15. Basically I'll write a chapter(like my next one 16) post it as chapter 4 is chapter 16 and then when I write 17 I'll add chapter 17 to chapter 4 right after 16. If you don't want me to do that I can post 5 chapters at a time. It will be less confusing but it will take a long time. So you choose and let me know. Sorry for all this guys. I really am. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

***ANOTHER VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE***

***IF YOU DON'T READ THIS YOU MAY CRY***

A/N: hey at least I updated after this! Any hoozer (did anyone see that episode of Wizards of Waverly Place when the phrase, any hoozer, was said? If so review to this chapter and I'll give you an imaginary cookie. Also I will give you credit and show you awesomeness. This isn't why I made this author's note. I made it because I have to say you guys might be confused when post this chapter that, as you can see, is below this EXTREMLY LONG BUT NECESSARY author's note. Because my fan fiction thing won't let me have a certain amount of documents or what ever, uploaded, I had to do this story in 5 chapter segments. I had to upload each chapter as a single one, until I got 5 chapters to make one big one. If you are confused by this statement see chapter one of the story. It says Chapters 1-5. Meaning I posted chapters 1-5 as separate chapters but once I finished chapter 5 I just combined them into one giant chapter. I am only doing this confusion so you guys don't have to wait until I finish 5 chapters to post them. Also, now I don't have to rush on writing 5 chapters in a couple days. So, if you're confused ask someone who isn't. If there isn't anyone out there that understands what I mean, either suffer and deal with it or PM me and I will try to help you. Also one more thing, I'm pretty sure that with the amount of reviews and amount of PMs I got, that that number combined to 55 reviews. So thanks guys and enjoy the next chapter I have to give you.

Now the Story: (P.S I know the chapters are all in the same font except the last one. Deal with it!)

Chapter 16

(Time Skip)

It's finally here. The day I dreaded the most. Moving Day. Everything up to this point has been great so far, which makes it harder to leave. Lilly and I couldn't be more in love. Oliver is still supporting and protecting us strongly. Jackson and my dad have learned to cope with everything. Jake and Mat… have been surprisingly unheard of. The last time we saw them was well the whole cheating thing. I'm sitting in my room, last boxed packed up, with Lily by my side.

"I love you." I blurted out.

"I know." She responded. I guess she is a little mad at me for leaving her. I couldn't blame her anyway.

"No you don't. Lilly I would die for you. I think about you every time and I can't live without you. This move is killing both of us. It's days like this where I wish I would stop being Hannah." I said sadly as a tear escaped down my cheek. She leans over and kisses it away.

"No Miley you can't. Hannah is your life and-" I interrupted her

"Correction Lilly, you're my life. I'd give up my whole life just to be in your arms. I hope you know that."

"Of course I know that. It would break my heart to know you gave up your dream for me. Baby listen, we will see each other again soon. I swear. I'll get to you or vise versa. I can't be away from you too long." She assured me.

"BUD TIME TO LEAVE!" my dad yelled. I yelled back just a minute and faced Lily's tear stained face. Mine must look the same.

"Just kiss me and promise me one thing. That I'll always have you and you'll always have me. That nothing will ruin us and that you'll always be in my life." She asked

No words were spoken when I leaned over and pressed me lips against hers. All the passion in the world was put into this kiss. This kiss is what will help me make it in NY away from her. Finally after what seemed like not enough time my dad called me down.

I walked downstairs and everyone could see the tears on my face. Hell, both of our faces still had tears coming out. They were all quiet and respective. This is the worst day of my life.

Oliver was waiting outside with my dad and Jackson. Lilly and I held each other's hand as we walked towards the car. I pulled my hand away and walked up to Oliver who was also crying.

"You can't hide it Oken. You are definitely crying." I said thru my tears.

"No holding back." He replied and then hugged me good-bye. We held for a couple seconds until he pulled away. As he pulled away I whispered "Take care of her for me Ollie. You don't know how much I love her."

"I will Miles. You just remember we all love you and that not a day will go by we don't think about you." I cried hard into his shoulder until I pulled away.

He moved away to say goodbye to Jackson. I laughed as they awkwardly pulled in a man shake.

"Just cry and hug goodbye you idiots." Lilly and I yelled.

They looked over at us and a tear slipped from their eyes and they hugged goodbye.

After everyone said goodbye to everyone else, I was left again with Lily. I walked towards the car and got in. She held on to Oliver as I got in. Daddy started up the engine and pulled a quarter of the street till I yelled, "STOP!"

I got out and ran as fast as I could into her arms and just cried. We held like that forever it seemed. I never wanted to let go. I kissed her neck and whispered that I'll always be there and I'd love her forever. We kissed one more time with as much passion as we had.

Finally, we parted.

"I'll say it now, and a million more times. I love you Lillian Marie Truscott." I spoke

"And I love you Miley Ray Stewart who one day will be Truscott." She responded. I had a shocked expression on my face while she had on a smile. With that comment, I know everything would be ok for us in the long run.

Before I left to run back into the car I whispered back "I'd be honored." And kissed her goodbye. I followed her face thru the mirror in the car until we vanished. She will always be the love of my life and I'd die for that women. What I didn't know was that sooner or later I'd be tested to that statement.

OMG OK ONE I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING AND TWO I'M SORRY MY CHAPTERS SUCK. EVERY CHAPTER I LEAVE YOU WITH A CLIFF HANGER THAT DANGER IS AHEAD BUT NEVER PULL THRU WITH IT. I PROMISE YOU THOU THIS NEXT ONE WILL HAVE SOMEONE AT RISK. IN THIS CHAPTER I LOVE A COUPLE THINGS. ONE MILEY AND LILLY'S BOND AND TWO JACKSON AND OLLIVERS BRO HUG. IT CRACKED ME UP WRITING IT. DON'T WORRY THERE WON'T BE GAY LOVE BETWEEN THEM. I DO SUPPORT IT BUT THIS ISNT THAT STORY FOR IT. OK SO REVIEW PLEASE OR I WILL CRY. AND I STILL NEED MORE ADVICE. LILEY STORY AGAIN OR A MIKILEY. I HAVE THE PERFECT SOTRY IN MIND BUT I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU WANT THE OUTCOME TO BE. THANKS! REMEMBER REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!

Chapter 17

Miley's POV

So I've been to NY for 2 weeks. I met some cool people but no one will ever compare to the ones I left. I cry everyday. Oliver has been way more sensitive lately. I'll call him up and just cry and he understands. I don't want to worry Lilly. This is killing. One day I got the worst call of my life. Something no one ever wants to hear.

"Miley?" I heard Oliver sniffled to me thru the phone.

"Ya Ollie? What's up?" I asked confused.

"It's Lily." He said

"What's wrong? Where is she? What happened? Who did it? I'll kill them." I said frantically.

"She's hurt. At the Malibu state ER. A car ran her down. They don't know." He said. I could tell he was fighting the tears.

"Ollie is she okay?" I asked crying myself.

I didn't hear anything for a few seconds so I yelled his name again.

"Miley I'm so sorry. They don't know if she is going to make it or not. Please come now." He yelled.

My heart sunk. Lily could die tonight. Daddy wasn't home. I can't get there!

"Oliver I have no way to get down there. I could take days for Jackson to drive me and my dad would kill me." I heard him muffle an okay and then cry.

"Wait Oliver I'll go as Hannah. I'll take the jet. Be there as soon as I can. If she wakes up tell her I'm on my way and I love her." I begged. He muffled and okay and hung up.

(I know it takes like 6 hours to fly there but so what pretend people. For the sake of Liley pretend!!!)

I got to the hospital three hours later. My dad was aware and him and Jackson are flying in as soon as they can.

"Lily Truscott!" I yelled at the nurse. She directed me to the waiting room. Apparently her mom went on a trip this weekend and is stuck in traffic.

"Miley thank god!" Oliver cried into my shoulder.

"How is she?" I asked

"We don't know. All they can tell us is if she is alive. She is. No one is allowed information because they aren't blood related. Do something." He instructed.

"Hi Doctor? I need to know how a Miss. Truscott is doing." I asked calmly.

"Are you blood related?" he asked

"Yes I'm her sister. Miley Truscott." I told him. A smiled came up on my face. I could just picture having her last name.

"She isn't doing great but isn't getting worse. She suffered a lot of blood due to the fact that she hit her head on the curb. Thank goodness she moved away a little because the car just missed plowing directly into her ribs. Only two ribs are fractures but she is unconscious due to lack of blood. We also found a shard of glass in her leg. Apparently someone in her spot previously dropped something of glass and didn't pick it up. We took out the glass and cleaned up her leg. She also has a broken arm. The left one to be exact. She fell on it wrong while dodging the car. Also there are a few cuts and bruises but that's it.

"THAT'S IT? THAT'S IT? SHE HAS A WHOLE LOT OF SHIT WRONG WITH HER AND THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY IS THAT'S IT?" I yelled violently.

"Miss you are going to have to calm down. Now consider yourself lucky. She could have died tonight. Thanks to her moving out of the way at the last second." He assured me.

I apologized to the doctor and he showed me Lilly's room. I took one look at her and couldn't go in. It was too painful seeing her like that. I walked into the waiting room and saw a police office talking to Oliver.

"We found the person who hit Miss Truscott. Are you her sister?" he asked. Now lying to a doctor was one thing but lying to a cop is another. I asked him to go into a separate room so we could talk.

"I'm not her sister. I told the doctor's that because I'm her fiancée. I didn't want them to know she was gay because people these days can be very hurtful towards gays and I didn't want them not treating her because of her life choice. I'm sorry. I love her more than anything so can you please tell me who hit her?" I asked

I saw a tear drop from his eye as he nodded.

"His name was Matt Marshall. Tall male. Brown hair. Brown eyes. About 5'10. Do you know him?" he asked. That son of a bitch.

"He is my ex. Has been ion love with me forever. He threatened to attack Lily and me because we are together and I broke up with him for her."

"Is he alive. I want to beat the shit out of that little bastard?" I asked

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that threat because I like you. Now Mr. Marshall suffered a broken arm I'm told because of the way he crashed his car. After Miss. Truscott moved away he hit her then swerved his car into a street pole. We have him in contempt right now. I have to ask you something thou." He told me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Why didn't you confess this information about him threatening you before?" he asked

"Well we didn't have proof he said he was threatening us. Also he was working with actor Jake Ryan who is in the same position as Matts in except I didn't dump his for Lily. We figured if we even went to the police you wouldn't believe us or Jake would get them out of it." I confessed.

I told him any information about Matt and Jake as I could. I wanted those bastards to pay. I even asked the cop to try and DNA the extra glass on the street to see if it was Matt or Jake's. He offered thanked me and left. I told Oliver everything and he relieved the policed were involved. Then I heard that Lily was awake.

I sent in Oliver first to get over my nerves. I hate hospitals ever since my mom. He told her I loved her and that I'd be in after him. After he exited I walked in to see her.

"Thank god Lil." I said no holding back and fully crying.

I gave her a kiss and the slightest hug. I told her everything about the cop to Jake and Matt to her mom being in traffic to whatever she asked. I finally let her get back to sleep. Jake and Matt don't know whom they are messing with. Well actually Jake secretly does.

OK SO I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. BTW I HAVEN'T GOTTEN ANY NOTICES BUT I NEVER PUT UP A DISCLAIMER. JUST TO EVERYONE KNOWS THIS I OWN NOTHING BUT THE IDEA. I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO STATE THIS EVERY TIME SO NOW EVERYONE KNOWS. REVIEW PLEASE ASAP. LOL. I ALSO ASKED YOU GUYS ABOUT WHA TU LIKE MORE LILEY OR MIKILEY. WHEN I ASKED YOU THAT I DIDN'T MEAN WHAT YOU WANTED THIS STORY TP END UP AS. I MEANT I HAVE A STORY IDEA AND DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD MAKE IT LILEY OR MIKILEY. NOW I HAVE SOMETHING TO ASK YOU GUYS. I'M MAKING A STORY (TO WHICH I JUST ASKED YOU IF U WANTED TO OUTCOME TO) AND IDK WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN. RIGHT NOW ILL GIVE YOU THE SUMMARY AND YOU TELL ME WHO U WANT IN IT.

SUMMARY

Miley and (fill in person's name here) are madly in love. When she finds out that (fill in person twos name here) is in the hospital near death and they admit their love to her she must choose between staying with (person number one) or (person number two). Who will she choose and will it backfire.

**So pick who you want in what spot. No Miley and Jackson pairings and no Robby ray and Miley. I hate that crap.**

**Pairings**

**Miley and Mandy- super hott together**

**Miley and Lily-Just naturally cute**

**Miley and Mikayla- Selena is just adorable and they go good together.**

**Miley and Oliver- Just naturally cute (which means you expect them to be together)**

**Miley and Jake- He is so sexy! Lol.**

So you guys pick the story. Any other ideas to this story or my other one let me know. GTG. Peace. Love. And Harmony. Lol

ALL CREDIT OF INPIRATION ON THIS CHAPTER GOES TO CROAKER001. SHE REVIEWS ALL MY CHAPTERS AND THIS WHOLE STORY WILL PROBABLY DEDICATED TO HER LOL. THANKS CROAK.

I'm actually sorry about this, but croaker is not a she. I made the mistake and I am truly sorry.

Chapter 18

After I saw Lily the doctors wanted to do some tests on her to make sure she is ok. I went in her room after but she fell asleep. After a whole so did I. I woke up to her smiling face staring at me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked playfully.

"Just the most amazing, gorgeous, awesome, gorgeous girlfriend ever!" she replied

"You already said gorgeous." I laughed

" I know. I just wanted you to know my true feelings." She answered.

"Lily I'm so glad your ok. I couldn't live without you." I cried. I ran up to her bedside and placed a soft kiss on her lips. That kissed turned heated and soon before I noticed I was Frenching Lily in her hospital bed.

I pulled away quickly because the doctors didn't know about Lilly and I.

"As much as I would love to do that all day, the hospital can't know about us Lil. I'm not taking the chance of you not getting the right treatment." I told her. She had a sad but understanding look on her face.

After a few weeks the doctors let Lilly come home. Well, to her house. I walked her in and no one was home. Lily's mom was away for a month so I put Hannah on hold until she got back. Daddy left with Jackson to go back home in NY. I guess they trust me with Lily alone. Boy are they wrong!

She was standing on her crutches looking around her house. I went up behind her and snuck my arms around her waist and whispered in her ear.

"I love you so much Lily." I said

I heard her moan my name as my hands traveled between her thighs rubbing them softly.

"Miley we can't due this. I still have a broken arm and my ribs arm healing." She moaned. I chose to ignore it as her hand cupped Lily between her legs. Lily yelped as I put pressure on her.

"I'll do all the work I promise. I just wanna make you feel good." I purred in Lily's ear.

Moments later they were on the bed both naked and I was kneeling in front of Lily's laid down body.

"I'm going to dance for you Lil. Just sit back and relax." I encouraged.

Lilly's bed had tall posts on all four corners of the bed. She also as a long wood plank that connects the two posts at the bottom of her bed. The top was about 4 inches wide. It was wide enough for me to just get a foot up there to stand on.

I walked up to one of the post and stepped on foot on the plank while the other was on the bed. I started to swing my hips and gradually humped the post with force. I was moaning loudly while she did it hoping to get arise out of Lily.

I saw the lust in Lilly's eyes and began to travel one of my hands down between her legs. Rubbing furiously, I began to moan out Lilly's name. I could tell Lilly was getting wet. I started rubbing herself then pushed two fingers into myself. I screamed out in ecstasy pretending it was Lilly's hands and not mine.

Moments later after I had shown Lilly's ever sex and naughty thing I could do on that pole, I came, and hard. I lied next to Lilly breathing heavily.

"I thought you said you were taking care of me. I'm still wet here." She panted still out of breath from the sight she just witnessed.

I carefully kneeled between Lily's legs and rubbed her thighs. Hearing Lily moan was encouraging.

The morning after I woke up to Lily's face sleeping peacefully next to mine. I decided to go for a walk and think about some stuff that's been bothering me lately.

I left Lily a note saying where I was going and changed for the beach then left.

As I was walking on the soft sand I felt the presence of someone following me. I thought it was Lilly so I put a smile on my face and turned around only to be horrified by what I saw. Jake and Matt standing before me.

"Hi Miley." Jake snarled.

"Sorry to hear about Lilly. Real jerk that guy was that ran her over." Matt said

"Or left that broken glass on the street." Jake added.

"If you don't dump Lilly right now we WILL come after you and Lilly." Matt yelled

"And I'll expose your secret to the world." Jake told me

'Wait she has a secret and you didn't tell me?" Matt asked confused. Maybe jake wasn't as heartless as Matt was.

"Dude I'll tell you when the time comes." He tried.

They ended the conversation and faced me.

"Remember Miley I'm giving you 4 days to break it off with Truscott and come back to me!!!!" Matt yelled.

Matt walked away but Jake said he had some more threatening news for me. Matt walked away smirking while Jake approached.

"Miley I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I dropped that bottle on accident and Matt was with me and said he would hit me if I didn't leave it there. I never meant to hurt Lilly. You have to believe me." He pleaded.

I never expected Jake to be so heart warming. There was only one way to prove he wasn't lying.

"Tell me that you're the ugliest guy in the world. That everyone is better than you and your not sexy. If you truly want my forgiveness you'll have to prove to me your aren't lying by bashing that ego of yours.

Surly Jake repeated every single word I said. He also said we would work together against Matt by Jake pretending to work for Matt.

"So are we partners?" he asked.

OK SORRY FOR LACK OF UP DATE. YOU KNOW WHERE MY CREDIT GOES AND WHAT MY DISCLAIMER IS. I'LL TRY REVIEWING MORE IF I GET ATLEAST 4 REVIEWS. CROAKER AND ANYONE ELSE, FEEL FREE TO PM ME INSTEAD. THAT COUNTS AS A REVIEW. MORE THAN A 3 WORD REVIEW PEOPLE. I LOVE IT A LOT WON'T CUT IT EITHER.

Disclaimer still stands: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE IDEA!!!!!

****VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER. MUST READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!****

Chapter 19

Miley's POV

I stared blankly at Jake. Did I really want to be partners with him after all he did to Lilly and me? (By the way, I found out that the way to spell Lilly's name is with two Ls not one.)

"Can I get back to you on answering that question?" I asked him. I wasn't about to make this deal with out Lilly's opinion.

"Of course you can. I can respect that. Just give me a call and meet me somewhere if you want to talk about it. I know I don't give you any reason to trust me, especially after what I did to you and Lilly. I actually wanted to know if you would let me go visit her and apologize, with you there of course. Just, you have to let me know about that as soon as possible, so I can find a way to get around Matt." He pleaded. I thought about it for a moment. I guess that sounded fine. I just needed to call Lilly and ask her if she was up for it.

"Let me call Lilly now. I'll ask her if it's ok if you come over and then I'll text you. Can you meet me sometime today?" I asked him.

"Ya, I'll just make something up about going somewhere so Matt doesn't get suspicious about me seeing you again." He informed.

I just hung up with Lilly and talked to her about meeting with Jake. There was a lot of yelled because she thought I was siding with him, but in the end I told her that even though he said he changed, I wasn't 100 percent sure if that was the truth, but at least if he was going to give an apology it wasn't so bad. She agreed and I'm about to text Jake.

_To Jake the Jackass (_I figured she might as well have a hate name for him in her phone ha-ha_)_

_Lilly is ok w/ meeting you today. Meet me at my house in 15 minutes. I figured that is enough time to make up an excuse to Matt. I can't believe you moved in with that A hole._

_~Miley~_

Send. Perfect. Now all I have to do is wait for Jake to respond and prepare for this "meeting".

(I'm going to change POV's this time. This might happen in the story MAYBE. When it does I'll let you guys know.)

Matt's POV

So I'm sleeping on the couch and I hear an annoying buzzing sound. After a while it stops and I decided to try and get more sleep. A minute or two later is goes off again. I look over at the end table and see that Jake's phone is getting a text message. It must have a reminder that goes off every few minutes when there is an unread message.

I lean forward ready to pick up the phone but I pause when I notice who the message is from.

"Miley?" I say

BUM BUM BUM!!!!! OK SO I KNOW THIS IS SHORT BUT IM WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER AS WE SPEAK. EVEN IF I GET IT DONE IM NOT POSTING IT UNTIL I GET 5 REVIEWS. I HAVE 50 REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY WHICH DISAPOINTS ME. I WONT UPDATE UNTIL I HAVE 55 REVIEWS. SORRY FOR BEING HARH BUT THAT'S HOW IT IS. THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT WHAT IM ABOUT TO SAY. YOU GUYS KNOW HOW I MAKE CHAPTER LIKEK 5 CHAPTERS AT A TIME INTO ONE. WELL CHAPTER 20(THE NEXT CHAPTER AFTER THIS ONE) WILL COMPLETE THE 5 CHAPTERS INTO ONE BIG CHAPTER. SO DON'T GET CONFUSED WHEN MY STORY GOES FROM 8 CHAPTERS TO 5. IT IS NOT A MISTAKE. SO REVIEW PLEASE. ALSO PMS DO COUNT AS REVIEWS SO I GUESS YOU GUYS WILL NEVER NO HOW MANY REVIEWS I REALLY HAVE BECAUSE I HAVE PEOPLE WHO PM FOR REVIEWS. ENJOY MY WORK SORRY FOR THIS SUPER LONG A/N!

Chapter 20

Still Matt's POV

I heard the front door slam and locked eyes with Jake. I was about to pick up his phone when I heard him yell.

"Matt stop! That's my phone. Mind your own business!" I screamed. I found it weird how he got so over protective over his phone because he wasn't normally liked that. Seems to me like there is something he isn't telling me.

"Here man sorry! Why were you even getting a text from Miley any way?" I wondered out loud to him. I handed his phone back with a puzzled look on my face.

"Oh, at the beach she was begging me not to hurt her or Lilly anymore. I told her no and she said she was going to keep trying until I gave in. I guess when I told her try all you like she took it to a whole other level." He said a bit too quickly for me. He sounded like he was trying to convince me. I looked up at him and his expression was unreadable. I figured it was the truth. It's not like he had a reason to lie.

I shrugged it off and went back to sleep. Before I drifted off I heard Jake yelling something about going to visit his mom.

Jake's POV (I think this whole chapter is going to be in anyone but Miley's POV)

Oh My God that was so close. I can't believe he almost caught me. I've got to remind Miley to be more careful. I read the text message she left and thanked God Matt didn't read it. I decided to text her back and tell her I was leaving.

_To: Miley_

_We have got to be more careful when we text. Matt was like a second away from reading this. I'll be over in like 5 minutes. I just have to call my mom first. She is my cover story._

_~Sexilicious~ (I thought I'd bring Jake's ego into the mix)_

After I sent the text I dialed my mom's number.

(Jake) _(Mrs. Ryan)_

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Ma!"

"_Oh hi Jacob, how are you?"_

"Jake mom, call me Jake. Anyway, I called to say hi and ask you for a favor."

"_Of course dear what is it?"_

"Ok, if Matt calls your house, I need you to tell him that I am over there and I and you are going to spend time together. If he asks to come with us or if he asked anything involving him coming over or seeing me make up an excuse and tell him no. It's an emergency mom!"

"_Why on earth would I need to do that?"_

"I just did something that I need to fix and if Matt knows what I'm doing he is going to kill me. Please mom this is really important!"

"_Well ok, but I hope everything is alright Jake."_

"Well, not now it isn't but it will mom I promise. Oh, and I'm going to come by for dinner tonight. Love you."

"_Ok, I look forward to it, Love you too."_

I hung up with my mom and by that time I was knocking on Miley's door only to be greeted by Lilly when the door opened.

"Come in ass hole." She spat at me. I know I deserved that.

After a few awkward moments of us sitting down, I finally spoke up.

"Listen, I'm not coming here for forgiveness because I don't deserve it. I hurt you both and I'm sorry. I know that won't make up for anything I've done and I know that. It's just that—

"No it's not like anything Jake! You almost killed me. I could have died and you couldn't give a shit!" she screamed

"That's not true! Of course I ca—

"Shut the fuck up I wasn't done!" she yelled. I looked over at Miley and saw her eyes wide. I guess we both never saw that side of Lilly. Lilly continued.

"You don't even realize the hurt that would have come if anything worse happened to me. You're lucky that I can't move my arms and legs the way I want to right now, because if I could I'd kick your ass. And If I did die Miley would probably painfully murder you!" she screamed. I looked over at Miley who has been oddly quiet in all this.

"Miley don't you want to scream and yell at him?" she asked furiously.

"Of course I do Lilly. I'm not forgiving Jake for this because no one messes with my girlfriend. You know how much I love you Lil. Jake says he wanted to apologies so even if I don't forgive him, I still want to hear the apology so sit down and let him finish. It will be wroth it in the end trust me." She reassured her. I gulped at Miley's last comment.

"Thank you Miley. Now, as I was saying I do care about your relationship and both of you. I know I have a funny way of showing it but that guy that hurt you, isn't me. Miley you know how I used to feel about you before all of this. I never would ever dream of hurting you. When you dumped me I was devastated, but I didn't want to show it because I can't man up to my feelings. Then when I heard you dumped Matt for Lilly, I thought that I had turned you gay or something. I was so mad that I turned you towards girls that I wanted revenge. When Matt told me about getting revenge himself, I automatically teamed up with him. Now that I see how wrong I was I want to say that I'm sorry. I mean it's obvious why you would pick Lilly over me and Matt. You always told me something was missing in your life, but I never listened. She's cute, and funny, athletic, loving, and I know compliments will get me nowhere but I'm willing to try. I'd do anything for you guys to, not forgive me, but at least realize that I really am sorry and won't hurt you anymore. You don't have to trust me; I know I'm asking too much for that." I finally end my speech. Catching my breath I look at their faces for any sign of emotion.

"Wow Jake who knew you could be so heartfelt." Lilly said in a sarcastic tone. And there it was, the 'Jake you not getting my forgiveness you selfish bastard' tone. I sighed and looked at the grounded waiting for the screaming that was coming to me.

"I'm not about to forgive you for this, but I'll accept the acknowledgement and the apology. Seriously, if you hurt any one of us or anyone we love or care about again, I'll personally kill you myself and pay the consequences!" she stated threateningly

"Lilly I know how to get a little revenge on Jake over here." Miley finally spoke up. I knew what was coming. I just nodded at her and waited.

"How?" Lilly asked

"Well, since you can't move your foot I'll do this one." Miley stated proudly.

Lilly finally caught on as Miley walked over towards me. She looked into my eyes and smirked a little.

Within seconds her foot came in contact with my crotch and I winced in pain and fell over. I cried a little bit as I watch Miley and Lilly laughing hysterically. I deserved more than that but I wasn't about to speak up.

After I got back up to my feet Miley walked over to me again and spoke.

"If you hurt anyone of us or the people we love and care about, I won't sick Lilly on you. Trust me Jake, I will rip your damn balls off and staple them to your forehead. You are going to wish you were dead. You'd be surprised how much scarier I can be than Lilly." She spoke causally yet threateningly. I just nodded.

After I went over to my parents' house and had dinner. I was grilled by my mother about the situation. After telling her everything gave me a well deserved slap and calmly yet firmly told me the consequences on hurting the girls again.

On my way home I tried thinking of the perfect plan to plot against Matt. I needed to take him down and protect Miley and Lilly.

After a while I couldn't think anymore but I did remember one bright idea. To erase all my texts from my cell.

OK SO JAKE TURNED GOOD I GUESS. I DECIDED THAT I WANT A HAPPY ENDING SO I FIGURED ID TURN EVERYONE AGAINST MATT. LOTS OF LILLY CURSING IN THIS ONE. THIS IS PROBABLY ONE OF MY LONGEST OR THE LONGEST. I REALLY LIKE THIS CHAPTER A LOT AND I HOPE YOU GUYS DO TOO. GIVE ME IDEAS ON THE REST OF THE STORY CUZ IM OUT. SO IF NO1 REVIEWS WITH IDEAS THEN I CAN'T KEEP WRITING. LOVE YOU GUYS AND THANKS FOR EVERYTHING.


End file.
